


Sweet Dreams, My Queen

by Cadpig_Writes



Category: The 7D
Genre: Cuddles, Delightbottom, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jolly Royals, Midnight Comfort, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, how's your day going, i love these two so much, nightmare confessions, old works, otp, these tags are all over the place, unconscious kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_Writes/pseuds/Cadpig_Writes
Summary: After having a nightmare, Queen Delightful spends the rest of the night with Lord Starchbottom. But as morning arrives and Starchy is pinned down to the bed by the queen's tight hug, she unconsciously confesses her love for him in her sleep, forcing Starchbottom to listen to the whole thing.





	Sweet Dreams, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work originally published on Wattpad. Now that I think about it, I need to publish more of these Jolly Royals one shot things on here.

"Starchbottom." Queen Delightful whimpered as she trotted down the castle hallways towards her best friend's chambers. She had just awoken from a horrible nightmare and was unable to fall back asleep. She was a little hesitant about interrupting Starchbottom's slumber for her own needs, but at the same time she was feeling helpless. She needed his comfort, she needed his compassion, she needed him. She swiftly knocked on his door, silently pleading that he'll let her in. He opened up in a matter of seconds. He looked exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open, but quickly shook it off once he saw Queen Delightful.

Seeing his queen in the state she was in, he opened the door wider, inviting her in. As soon as she stepped inside, she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face deep into the crook of his neck. He returned the hug as he smiled softly. "Bad dream?" He quietly asked. "Horrible." She simply replied. The two stood there, embracing one another while enjoying each other's warmth and company. Knowing her pretty well, he assumed that she came to him to talk it out and sleep with him, so he reached out to close the door and led her towards his bed. There they talked for the next hour and a half as Queen Delightful had rested her head on his lap, and Lord Starchbottom listened closely while playing with loose strands of her hair. There were some tears, giggles, and silence, but above all, there was love. When she was done explaining her dream to him, he pulled her into another embrace. "Do you feel any better now that you told me everything, my queen?" He asked. "So much better. Thank you so much for listening to me, Starchy." He smiled at her, he laid her down beside him as she snuggled closer him. "Goodnight, Starchy." "Goodnight, my queen." The two fell asleep immediately.

The rest of the night flew by faster than anyone could ever imagine, the morning sun shone its rays through the window, gently waking Lord Starchbottom from his deep slumber. He stretched his arms upwards before he attempted to sit up, but the queen's tight grip on him prevented him from doing so. He flopped back down onto his pillow as he let out a deep sigh, pondering over what he should do. He looked back down at the queen, wondering how he would escape her tight grasp without waking her up. After giving it much thought, he decided to stay until she woke up. He settled back down under the covers and shifted a little to get himself into a more comfortable position. After that, he rewrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "S-Starchbottom." He opened his eyes and looked at the queen. She was still asleep. _"She must be dreaming again."_ He thought.

Starchbottom, while wondering what the time was, stretched his neck to get a good view of his clock. " _10:30. We must've been up pretty late._ " He felt the queen shift around under the covers as she let out a groan. "Wow, she must really be deep into that dream." She entwined her legs with his. Just as he was about to look down at her again, he felt her press her lips against his neck. He froze in place, he held his breath as Queen Delightful unconsciously repeatedly pressed kisses all over the crook of his neck. Lord Starchbottom began to feel sweat droplets form all over his body. " _WHAT IS SHE DOING?? WHY IS SHE KISSING ME?!? WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS SHE HAVING???_ " He screamed in his mind. He let out a small whimper. When he thought things were going to get worse from that point on, she uttered _those_ words. "I love you so much, Starchy." His pupils dilated to the size of a pinhole. " _ **WHAT?!**_ " He screeched aloud, waking the queen up with a start.

Queen Delightful finally released her tight grip on him, sitting up in bed to stretch her entire body. "Good morning, Starchy." She looked down at her royal companion with a wide smile. "What's for break-" She cut herself off when she saw his face. His face was red from ear to ear and his mouth was agape, his state of bewilderment left him speechless. "W-what's wrong, Starchbottom? Are you sick?" She rested the palm of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "You're awfully warm. Are you feeling alright?" Starchbottom continued staring into her eyes without saying a word. He gulped, finally gaining his confidence back as he slowly sat up. "Q-Queen D-Delightful, do y-you know that you talk in your sleep?" The queen cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I do?" Starchbottom nodded solemnly. She looked down at the bedsheets, trying to put the puzzle pieces together in her mind. It took her a good minute to finally realise what she had done, her face turned the same shade of red as Starchhbottom's. "I-I didn't realise...I'm so so so sorry, Lord Starchbottom! I hope you're not creeped out by anything I said." Lord Starchbottom watched the queen have a mini panic attack, he would've pulled her into a tight passionate hug if it weren't for the awkward tension between them at the moment.

"But why were you having that kind of dream?" The question just poured out of his mouth, he didn't mean to ask it so forcefully and unexpectedly. "Like I'm supposed to know? I think it was because of last night's events that had me in a total bliss." Queen Delightful rubbed her arm, looking away from Starchbottom to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry." She whimpered again. "No, don't be sorry, my queen. I was just caught off guard when you started acting out your dream in real life. To be completely honest, I'm a bit flattered myself." He tried his best to reassure her that everything was fine, but she still had her doubts. "Was I kissing you?" She asked shyly. He let out a little giggle. "Yeah, you were. I didn't know what to do at first, but after a while... I was kinda starting to like it." Queen Delightful bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to say after his little confession. "Y-you did?" He began to fidget around. They were completely lovestruck, not knowing how to continue their conversation without running into awkward obstacles. "So...do you want to go out for breakfast, or would you like me to make you something?" Starchbottom untangled himself from the bed covers so he could get up and stretch. Queen Delightful shivered, she greatly missed his warmth. "How about we go out? It'll be like an...unofficial date." She suggested almost nonchalantly. His eyes widened slightly, the blush on his cheeks brightened up. "O-okay, an unofficial date it is!"

Without any hesitation, Lord Starchbottom leaned in and gave Queen Delightful a light peck on her cheek. She giggled uncontrollably as she put her hand over the spot he kissed. She glanced at him, giving him a wink that suggested all sorts of things. "I-I'm going to get dressed and bathe now. We'll leave whenever you're ready, my queen." He was about to leave until she stopped him. "Can we...can we stay in bed a little bit longer, please? I'm still a little sleepy." Lord Starchbottom gave her a smile and nodded. He jumped back into bed only to pull her into the tightest hug ever as she snuggled up to him. "By the time we wake up again, it'll be lunch time." He muttered. "That's okay. It's so comfy under here anyway." She put her hand under his chin to redirect his face towards her, and gave him a sweet kiss. Surprised, Starchy let out a squeak, but he kissed her back. Queen Delightful slowly pulled away while making a small 'smack' sound with her lips. He looked at her with a gentle smile. "Q-Queen Delightful, I-I....I don't know what to say." "Then don't say anything. Let's just sleep, my sleepy prince." She gave him another kiss on his nose before settling in under the covers. He did the same and returned the kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my delight." He muttered in her ear shortly before falling asleep.


End file.
